falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Littlepip
}|desc-littlepip|'Littlepip''' (A.K.A. The Stable Dweller), introduced in Chapter 1, is a unicorn mare and the lead protagonist of Fallout: Equestria. She is a wasteland wanderer with no real allegiance to any particular faction, traveling throughout the Equestrian Wasteland with her companions, who consider her the party's leader. Prior to becoming a wasteland wanderer, she resided in Stable 2, where she worked as a PipBuck Technician.}} | image = Fo_e_littlepip_cleaned_up_by_rhodarein-d4qerji.png | imagewidth = 250px | caption = Littlepip in her Stable suit. | race = Unicorn | sex = Mare | faction = Littlepip's Party | family = Littlepip's Mother | statusintro = Alive | statuscurrent = '- SPOILER WARNING -' | eyes = Ambiguous (popularly light brown) | mane = Ambiguous (popularly brown) | coat = Ambiguous (popularly steel gray) | magic aura = Mint green | accessories = Stable-Tec PipBuck | cutie mark = Stable-Tec PipBuck }} Littlepip is driven by a desire to help other ponies and to make the wastelands a better place. Thanks to DJ Pon3 telling of her stories, she is considered by many others as a heroine and role-model. Even though she considers herself to be ordinary and untalented, her selfless actions and moral standing have earned her many valuable allies and even the respect of her enemies. She played a significant role in shaping the wastelands 200 years after The Great War, having been a central part of the liberation of Old Appleloosa, the cleansing of several stables, the fall of Mister Topaz, the Steel Rangers' civil war, the war against The Goddess, and other major events. In combat, Littlepip specializes in pistols, long-range rifles, and telekinetic magic, and often relies on her PipBuck's S.A.T.S. to dispatch foes with deadly accuracy. Outside of combat, she serves as the party's leader and navigator, typically deciding their actions on the whole. She is also a scavenger with a penchant for lockpicking and hacking. History Background Littlepip was born in Stable 2, approximately 200 years after the Great War. In Stable 2, Littlepip worked as an apprentice PipBuck technician. Present Day Volume One: The Equestrian Wastelands Littlepip's journey began when Velvet Remedy entered her Pipbuck Technician Stall to have her Pipbuck removed for maintenance. Having long nurtured a huge crush on the singer, Littlepip was more than happy to do so, unaware that Velvet's motive was to prevent the Overmare from tracking her through the Pipbuck. The following day, Velvet went missing from the stable and Littlepip was devastated. While examining Velvet's Pipbuck, Littlepip discovered the code to open the stable doors. Determined to bring her idol back, Littlepip knocked out the guards at the stable door and escaped. Initially, Littlepip was completely overwhelmed by the outside world, and unaware of the sheer harshness of the wastelands. She was soon captured by slavers, but quick thinking and luck allowed her to escape. She fended off Monterey Jack, a captured slave-to-be who turned on her. She encountered Watcher, who saved her life; he also warned her of various wasteland threats, as well as the importance of making friends and finding her virtue. At his suggestion, she next entered the Ponyville Library where she defeated the slavers present and freed their slaves, including Ditzy Doo. Soon after finding the powerful handgun Little Macintosh, Littlepip approached a caravan, but was nearly shot to death by Calamity who mistook her for a raider. After being brought to New Appleloosa and nursed back to health, Littlepip and a remorseful Calamity entered Stable 24 to deal with the Chimera threat. After succeeding, they set out for old Appleloosa where Velvet Remedy had last been spotted. At this point, Calamity gave Littlepip her first Party-Time Mint-als, unintentionally causing her addiction. After infiltrating the slaver town, Littlepip managed to persuade Velvet Remedy to join them, liberated the slaves and even defeated the first Alicorn they met - by the remarkable feat of telekinetically dropping a boxcar on its head. Their escape from Appleoosa did not go smoothly however, as the train they were riding with the rescued slaves was attacked by heavily-armed slavers. The train was derailed in the attack, but Calamity managed to save the slaves. Littlepip and her companions then landed in the ruins of Cloudsdayle, almost getting eaten by a horde of ravenous zombie ponies. Seeking shelter, they ended up in the Pinkie Pie Museum where they met Pinkie Bell. It is here that Littlepip's addiction to Mint-als became obvious, as she contemplated stealing the recipe from the filly. Thanks to Watcher, the escaped slaves and Pinkie Bell (now going by her real name, Silver Bell) were brought to New Appleloosa but Littlepip's constant bravado had earned her the ire of the residents who denied her entry (as they were worried about her enemies targeting them). Undeterred, Littlepip opted to head towards Manehattan. Along the way, her group took out more raiders. She next arrived at Junction R-7 where they met Gawd who sent them to steal secrets from Deadeyes, in return for Bottle Caps and safe passage from the Talons. Arriving at Shattered Hoof Re-Education Facility, Littlepip pretended to be an escaped slave trying to work for Deadeye. He saw through her trick, but played along. Littlepip then arranged a concert featuring Velvet Remedy, inviting Deadeyes, Gawd and their underlings so she could perform her assassination. Despite Deadeyes correctly predicting Littlepip's plan to double-cross him, she still shot him dead while saving Velvet Remedy from his trap, and his forces clashed with Gawd's. The battle turned more chaotic when Red Eye's slavers arrived on the scene, and Mister Topaz the dragon appeared, turning it into a four-way fight. Despite Mister Topaz's might and ferocity, his overconfidence allowed Calamity to ambush him, dealing serious wounds which led to his demise when Littlepip dropped grenades into his gullet. Notably, this fight was the one where Littlepip received her first permanent scar, and also the first where she truly looked another pony in the eye after dealing a fatal wound, then leaving her opponent to die. The experience shook her greatly and made her seriously re-evaluate her moral standing. It was an event which cemented Littlepip's reputation as a very capable heroine, as DJ Pon3 announced her achievement of slaying a dragon. After the fight, Gawd took in all of Deadeyes' forces, trading Junction R-7 to Littlepip for the memory orbs stored in the vault under Shattered Hoof. Volume Two: Voices of the Past Pleased at having a home at last, Littlepip, Calamity and Velvet Remedy stayed there for several days, cleaning and transforming it into a more pleasant place. Their thirst for adventure, however, was not to be denied. They next headed towards Tenpony Tower in Manehatten, as Littlepip planned to meet DJ Pon-3. Along the way, Littlepip slew her first Manticore. They came across Steelhooves' shack, and were ambushed by several invisible Alicorns. With SteelHooves' intervention and PTM-enhanced Littlepip's creative usage of a memory orb, they killed all three Alicorns. SteelHooves was grievously injured from the fight however. Despite SteelHooves' objections, Littlepip, Velvet Remedy and Calamity headed into the nearby Stable 29 to retrieve a spell matrix master key to repair his armor with. Cleverly figuring out how to unlock the vault door, Littlepip lead her group in, only to learn that, to their horror, everypony is long dead just like Stable 24. Upon learning that the stable's demise was caused by the failure of its Water talisman forcing its Crusader Maneframe master computer to massacre its population, Littlepip flew into a rage. She also discovered through Vinyl Scratch's memory orb that Pinkie Pie was severely addicted to Party-time Mint-als, which caused a terrible falling out between Twilight Sparkle and the Ministry of Morale's director. Littlepip came to the realization that she was at risk of losing her friends through her own addiction. The knowledge of Stable 29's ill-fated massacre, coupled with her getting severely injured by its hostile turrets, her lack of rest and severe jealousy of Calamity and Velvet Remedy's closeness causes Littlepip to fall severely ill. As they managed to retrieve the spell matrix master key, Steelhooves armor is repaired, and he allows her group to rest in his shack. Littlepip repeatedly drifts in and out of consciousness while suffering from terrible nightmares, imagining her friends abandoning her, as well as Calamity and Velvet Remedy falling in love and leaving together. Waking up at last, she is pleasantly surprised to see that her friends had stayed with her. The next morning, Littlepip finally recovers and overhears a conversation between Steelhooves and Calamity where the Steel Ranger accuses her and Velvet Remedy of being covert government agents, which Calamity refuses to believe. After Littlepip made clear to Steelhooves that she did not discriminate against Ghouls, he shows her a memory of Applejack and himself 200 years ago, hinting to her he too is a ghoul like Ditzy Doo. Steelhooves then joins her group, and they travel to the headquarters of Four Stars to seek an easier way into Tenpony Tower. Littlepip nearly dies as she underestimates the automated turrets still guarding the area. After carefully taking out the robots and turrets defending the area, they learn that Four Stars was in fact loyal to the zebras and were the ones who planted the Megaspell which destroyed Manehattan. The group finally arrives at Tenpony Tower. Here, Littlepip runs into Montery Jack again and confronts him for attempting to rob her earlier. To her immense surprise, he confesses to his crime and a police-pony then takes him away to later be executed, much to Littlepip's horror. While the rest of her group get some much needed R&R and to resupply, Littlepip meets Homage, a pretty unicorn mare who is secretly the real DJ Pon-3. Though Littlepip is initially disappointed to learn Homage was not all-knowing and unable to give her group any further directions, she does take an immediate liking to the radio-pony due to her selflessness and her desire to make the wasteland a better place. Heading back to find the others, Littlepip accidentally eavesdrops on Calamity and Velvet Remedy's discussion on her growing addiction to Party-time Mint-als, which enrages Littlepip greatly. She then goes back to the broadcast station to find Homage instead, where they danced and bonded with one another. After spending the afternoon with Homage, Littlepip took another Party-time Mint-al and sweet-talked her way to Montery Jack's cell where he told her of his virtue in being honest regardless of all consequences. He then mocked her on her inevitable corruption by the wasteland, and advised her to find her virtue before everything good about her was consumed. As she quite literally had nothing better to do, Littlepip led her group to Scootaloo's Red Racer factory to retrieve some of Sweetie Belle's music for Homage. The place turned out to be heavily infested with Manticores, so they decided to cross-over through the Ministry of Morale hub building instead. Littlepip's addiction continues to grow, and she consumes multiple Party-time Mint-al to fight off her withdrawal symptoms. Velvet Remedy attempts to seduce Littlepip to cause Calamity to get jealous, an act which Littlepip quickly realizes and admonish the older mare for. Inside the ministry hub, Littlepip also chances upon Pinkie Pie's skeleton, which was protectively embracing a Twilight Sparkle statuette. Littlepip comes to the heartbreaking revelation that Pinkie Pie's ministry was minutes away from saving Manehatten, and that in her final moments, she was ready to curb her Party-time Mint-al addiction and wanted nothing more than to ask for Twilight's forgiveness. Attacked by Bloodwings as they were crossing over to the Red Racer factory, Littlepip ends up crashing into a lower level and is captured by a Manticore which brings her to an area with many cages filled with prisoners and dead bodies. Littlepip kills the manticores, frees the prisoners and sneaks into the lab of the mad ghoul scientist responsible, planning to kill him. Underestimating him, she assumes her stealthbuck would keep her safe and enters a memory orb regarding the Cutie-Mark-Crusaders. When she returns to the real world, the ghoul has captured her, but he was later was killed by one of his escaped prisoner. Leaving the factory, Littlepip meets Watcher again, and he explains that having a virtue by itself wasn't enough, a spark was needed: friendship. She returns to Tenpony Tower where Homage expresses a romantic interest in Littlepip, and Littlepip is more than happy to reciprocate. Littlepip and Homage begins dating seriously, and she learns more about the current state of affairs in the wasteland; Especially of the Steel Rangers and their politics. Soon after, Littlepip leads her group to Horseshoe Tower to answer a distress call by some griffin Talons. They slay more alicorns and here, Littlepip reveals to Velvet that Steelhooves is a ghoul. Littlepip consumes another PTM to deal with a difficult lock, but is caught by Velvet. They continue to fight more alicorns (narrowly escaping death multiple times), and Littlepip fails to trick an alicorn with the memory-orb trick; She concludes they are all telepathically linked. They finally meet the griffin mercenaries and their leader, Blackwing also learning of the Black Book, which both Talon and alicorn are after. Together, Littlepip's group and the talons slay all the alicorns thanks to Calamity's well-placed explosives, but crash-land from the shockwave. Littlepip was pierced in her right foreleg by a metal bar and loses consciousness due to the pain. Realizing that she is unable to feel normal without taking a PTM, Littlepip finally admits deep-down that she is addicted. Velvet attempts to perform surgery on Littlepip, and she enters a memory orb to escape from the pain. Inside, she learns that Fluttershy did something terrible during the war, so much so that Rainbow Dash called her a traitor; Littlepip concludes that Velvet must never see the memory orb. The rescued griffins attempt to pay Littlepip for the rescue, offering the powerful heavy weapon, Little Gilda. Littlepip declines any form of payment, opting to be owed a favor instead. She encounters Watcher again, and in return for him arranging a rescue for Blackwing's Talons by Gawydna, he instructs her to retrieve a Black Opal from Homage. Without PTMs, Littlepip's reactions and clarity are diminished, as evidenced by her inaction at seeing a Balefire Phoenix being attacked by Bloodwings. She gets into a heated argument with her companions as she insists on rescuing Montery Jack at the risk of their lives. Ultimately, they accept Littlepip's decision when she mentions his kids, and Velvet suggests they build a new dart gun. Their agreement turns out to be a ruse however, and Velvet shoots Littlepip with a tranquilizing dart when her guard is down. Strapped onto a medical table and barely conscious, Littlepip's mind is filled with dark thoughts of Calamity and Velvet, and she even briefly contemplates killing Velvet in her enraged state. When Littlepip came to, her body had been cleansed of the PTM addiction and she felt much better physically. Unable to reign in her anger at the forced treatment however, she lashed out at her doctor. Even so, she acknowledged his words about her being unable to control her urge to take PTMs, and accepted that she would need her friends' help. Her guilt turned to fresh anger again when she learns that Velvet had told the doctor about her mother's addiction to alcohol, and that Montery Jack had been executed. When Velvet visits, Littlepip directs her rage at Velvet and orders her to have Blackwing send Montery Jack's orphaned children to Gawd's territory. Calamity comes next to apologize to Littlepip, having felt he was responsible for her addiction. Realizing that her friends had been hurt and guilty over her PTM-addiction, she hugs him emotionally and sincerely resolves to never re-lapse. Littlepip learns more of Steelhoove's true nature when she mistakenly believes he intended to enter the maintenance tunnel to unleash zombie ponies into Tenpony Tower, when he was in fact sealing it up, albeit killing Chief Grim Star in the process. She chooses not to reveal the truth however, and everypony believes his lie that the Chief had heroically sacrificed himself. Littlepip is then told that she inherited Montery Jack's possessions, shop and home; A revelation which aggravates her to new heights as she could have allowed his foals to stay instead of sending them out into the wastelands. In her fury, she trashes the hotel room then flushes most of her PTM down the toilet. Littlepip hesitates on the last tin however, and Homage flushes it for her. Joining Homage in her room, the two mares bond even closer as Homage tearfully shares more about her past, including her deceased lover. (This scene is from the adult-rated Chapter 20.5, which is not written by Kkat, but has been approved by her as canon) Halfway of a very pleasurable massage, Homage performs oral sex on Littlepip, who comes almost immediately as she is a virgin. Amused at this discovery instead, Homage continues to go down on her. Littlepip explains about her initial crush on Velvet, but also mentions she is no longer romantically interested in her or any of their other male companions. Proving just how skilled she is, Homage gives Littlepip four 'more orgasms with her tongue alone. The lovers then use Homage's sex toy and share more orgasms together. They have a heart-to-heart conversation where Littlepip explains she loves Homage because of her selflessness and willingness to help the wastelands. Homage then tells Littlepip she is a hero, and that she wanted to know and love Littlepip before she (Littlepip) dies to the wastelands and that none of it would matter in the end because goodness was a blight on the wastelands. Weeping in rage and disbelief at Homage's words, Littlepip yells at Homage that she was wrong, and that she (Littlepip) would never give up; she would die to make the wasteland a better place and to prove that the true nature of ponies is good. Astonished and touched by Littlepip's words, Homage acknowledges at last that Littlepip was the heroine like none other and that she (Littlepip) was right. They continue to have sex and by the end of the day, Littlepip finally understands that she and Homage are truly in love. '(This scene is from the adult-rated Chapter 20.5, which is not written by Kkat, but has been approved by her as canon) The next morning, Homage gives Littlepip the black opal as well as a Pinkie Pie statuette which gives her greater clarity and life (Littlepip likens it to a Mint-al, but without the negative drug side effects). Littlepip promises to help Homage get camera and radio access of the Fillydelphia tower. Littlepip whilst recieving the opal and statuette, also learns of the terrifying Star Blaster gun in Homage's possession. Homage next reveals about her knowledge of the zebra's religion and their fear of the stars and of Nightmare Moon. The Black Opal memory which Watcher requested belongs to the dragon Spike as he interacts with the six ministry mares when they were younger and happier. Littlepip rendezvous with Watcher and demands to meet him in person to determine his allegiance and true identity. To her surprise, he agrees. Although the meeting point is a great distance away from Manehatten, Calamity has fortunately gotten the Sky Bandit air-transportation carriage in working condition. During the journey, the balefire phoenix they saved joins them, and Velvet names it Pyrelight. By this point, Littlepip is highly concerned over how often Velvet spends time in Fluttershy's memory orbs. Her fear is worsened when SteelHooves reveals to her that Fluttershy's determination to end the war at all costs 200 years ago was the very reason Equestria got destroyed. Knowing that this truth would devastate Velvet, Littlepip opts to keep it a secret. Watcher's meeting point turns out to be a place called Dragon's Cave. Though fearful, Littlepip's gang chooses to approach. The fully-grown dragon, Spike emerges and reveals he is Watcher. Littlepip initially protests at Spike's decision to let all but SteelHooves into his cave, but quickly relents when he threatens to breathe fire on them. Her recklessness shows up once more however when she furiously berates Spike for not leaving his cave and helping other ponies in the wastelands despite his might as a dragon. Enraged, Spike roars at her to be silent, scaring everypony into submission. He agrees to reveal his reasons on the condition that only Littlepip is allowed to know. Deeper in the cave, Spike shows Littlepip the Gardens of Equestria, a megaspell chamber built by Twilight Sparkle; Once empowered by six ponies who wields The Elements of Harmony, it would cast a powerful spell to restore Equestria into its pre-war glory. Unfortunately the only ponies capable of wielding it were dead (Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity and Fluttershy), and Spike has had to guard it for 200 years to prevent other beings from using it to their own malevolent ends. Littlepip tearfully promises to keep Spike's secret, and agrees to do her best to seek out six other ponies who embody the virtues of harmony. Spike firmly tells Littlepip that regardless of whatever else she may see or hear about Twilight Sparkle, her true legacy is the gardens. At Littlepip's encouragement, Spike cheers up and shares stories of the mane six, of a time well before the war began. He is interrupted however by the arrival of several pegasi of the Enclave who attempt to arrest Calamity. Spike drives them off, killing a pegasus mare in the process. Littlepip learns about the Single Pony Project which was the original purpose of the white towers which Homage uses to monitor the wastelands. Before leaving, she tells Spike about Ditzy Doo and Homage, whom she believes to be the new elements of laughter and honesty respectively. After a narrow escape from the pursuing pegasi, they head to New Appleloosa where they trade with Ditzy Doo. Littlepip asks Calamity if he was running away from something but he insists that it's the Enclave which refuses to let him off. They then return to Junction R-7 where Littlepip secretly converses with SteelHooves about Fluttershy's eventual fate. Though he admits to not knowing, he mentions that she did live through the apocalypse and that he sincerely believed she committed suicide. Volume Three: Generous Souls Fillydelphia was Equestria's industrial hub, and it is the heart of Red Eye's operations. On the way there, the sky-bandit makes a stop at an abandoned power plant. In a conversation about hellhounds, Littlepip admits to knowing next to nothing about them. SteelHooves and Calamity are astonished by her ignorance, and they quickly educate her that hellhounds are perhaps the most dangerous creatures in all of the wastelands, even worse than the alicorns. As luck would have it, Littlepip and Velvet encounters a hellhound whilst searching through the power plant. The creature is fast, powerful, smart and even used a combination of energy weapons and mines. During the fight, Pyrelight intervenes, allowing Velvet to take it down with her anesthetic spell. They hastily return to the sky bandit and take off. As they continue on the journey to Fillydelphia, Littlepip is increasingly worried as she hears Red Eye's propaganda broadcasts. Although they are enemies, she reluctantly acknowledges that he does strive to make the wastelands a better place for ponies, and that he was frighteningly charismatic and convincing. Littlepip also expresses her dismay to Velvet at being unable to perform new spells, Velvet comforts her by pointing out Littlepip's telekinesis is unmatched by other unicorns. Soon after, Calamity nags to Littlepip how he feels left-behind as her recent few adventures were without him, of which she assures him the two of them will partake on the next quest together. Finally, Littlepip also briefly bonds with Pyrelight and she notes in amusement just how possessive the phoenix is over Velvet. That night Littlepip views another memory orb which reveals how Zecora was alienated by other ponies due to the war, and how a group of Ministry of Wartime Technology higher-ups were plotting for Applejack's downfall. Immediately she consults SteelHooves about the state of affairs 200 years ago regarding Applejack's ministry, and he reveals how she promoted the principles of the earth pony way and sought to help make Equestria better for all ponies. When Applejack tried to fix the corruptions within her ministry and regulate it better, some ponies then sought to take her out. When Littlepip's companions complain about her tendency to explore, she suggests her virtue could be 'curiosity'. They disagree however, calling it a vice. The next day, they slaughter another group of raiders. Littlepip is disturbed by how she has became the de-facto leader of the group. As they continue to defeat enemies, she tells Calamity that she intends to write a sequel to The Wasteland Survival Guide. Littlepip unlocks a group of safes and finds a powerful pegasus anti-machine rifle, Spitfire's Thunder which she gifts to a delighted Calamity. She also finds a set of four memory orbs and immediately enters one. To her surprise, it is a memory of SteelHooves where he witnesses Applejack's terrible accident when her elevator is hijacked. She leaves the memory only to face a visibly-offended SteelHooves. He pushes Littlepip into another room where he demands to know which memory she saw. Littlepip's group encounters a group of initially-hostile Steel Rangers, and after getting acquitted with each other, take out some slavers. Littlepip learns here that the Steel Rangers were helping not out of a desire to save the slaves, but to harm Red Eye. She immediately confronts SteelHooves about his true motivations for staying with her group. He reveals his superiors sent him to assess Stable 2's threat level initially, but he genuinely came to admire and respect Littlepip's group for their selfless desire to save other ponies and help the wastelands, and thus he resolved to do good again as part of their group. Littlepip's ultimatum to SteelHooves was that he would not keep any secrets from her again. In return, he offered her the rest of his memory orbs. From it, she saw how he murdered Applejack's chauffeur for being one of those responsible for her elevator conspiracy accident. Littlepip enters another of SteelHooves memory where she witnessed Fluttershy using healing megaspells over an entire battleground, healing both zebras and ponies indiscriminately and saving his life. Unfortunately the fighting resumed and Rainbow Dash is enraged at Fluttershy as the ponies' hard-earned victory was negated by her actions. Deep in the Steel Ranger's Fillydelphia outpost, the Stable-Tec HQ, Littlepip chats with and observes the Steel Rangers. She learns that SteelHooves turned down the highest rank of 'Elder' to prevent a civil war among the Steel Rangers due to his conflicting beliefs from the other elders. She also concludes that Steel Rangers were little better than well-equipped raiders. Littlepip meets Elder Blueberry Sabre who shows a memory orb for Littlepip to enter. In it, she witnesses how Rarity meant to use The Black Book to create indestructible Soul Jar armor citing Big Macintosh's sacrifice as a reason. Applejack vehemently objects to the idea as it was dark and evil magic, requiring other ponies to split their souls apart and Rarity reluctantly agrees with Applejack. Littlepip is enraged when she realizes Blueberry Sabre was trying to prove to SteelHooves that Applejack didn't have the best interests of the SteelRangers at heart. She reveals that the memory belonged to a zebra spy. Soon after, Blueberry Sabre has an agreement with Littlepip: She would help sneak Littlepip into the heart of Red Eye's operations by disguising her as a captured slave (Red Eye has too many guards and alicorns, she would never get close to him by brute force), in return Littlepip would steal the plans for Red Eye's radiation-fueled engines, and destroy his research on Bypass Spells, which lets enchanted objects ignore a specific material, e.g. bullets and Steel Ranger armor. Littlepip agrees to those terms as she believes in the necessity of killing Red Eye. Despite the protests of her companions, Littlepip feels only she should be the one to infiltrate Red Eye's operations as a slave. Shortly before leaving, Littlepip and Velvet learns more of how Canterlot fell to the zebra megaspells, that SteelHooves was a special ghoul called a Canterlot Ghoul and that Celestia and Luna sacrificed themselves to contain the pink cloud to give all other ponies a chance to survive. Even so, Littlepip chooses to believe that Celestia and Luna were goddesses who were watching over all of Equestria. After assigning her companions the task of attaching Homage's override device to Fillydelphia Tower, Littlepip enters the last of SteelHooves memory orb. In it, she experiences for the first time how it felt to wear the Steel Ranger armor. She also witnesses the birth of Stable Two. Littlepip is shackled and stripped of all her possessions except for her PipBuck and a few bobby pins. She has a deep moment of contemplation as she re-affirms her feelings for every of her companion. Velvet was a singer whom Littlepip once had a huge crush for, but now they had a friendship which she treasured. Calamity was a noble and fearless friend who cared more for Littlepip than even her mother, and they trusted each other absolutely. Homage was a pony whom Littlepip had opened up to, and who in turn opened up to her, and they were truly in love. SteelHooves shared many parallels with Littlepip, especially in how he once had a loving relationship with another pony, and how he chose to keep secrets from her. Littlepip considered herself to be happier now in the wastelands than she ever could be in Stable Two, because she now had friends. The mission nearly fails right at the start when a sharp-eyed guard sees Littlepip's PipBuck. She is let through however due to her being a unicorn, but is tagged for her PipBuck to be removed by a doctor. Once inside, Littlepip is horrified to see the atrocious working conditions and the oppressed slaves. She immediately begins to note her surroundings, the number of guards and slaves, opportunities of escape or getting close to Red Eye, as well as the lead slaver griffon, Stern. Listening to Stern's speech to the slaves, Littlepip is shaken when she hears of how Steel Rangers plunder stables and slay the ponies inside. On her very first task as a slave, Littlepip offends the two self-proclaimed "head slaves", Blood and Daff. Littlepip is severely beaten up by Blood and nearly raped by Daff, but manages to fend him off with her telekinesis. Soon after, she befriends a slave who counsels her regarding the various on-goings of the slave pit, the dangers of Fillydelphia parasprites and of the goddess's Unity. During the night, Littlepip is miserable and unable to sleep due to the abuse she took in the day. Fortunately, Pyrelight is able to fly in and cheer her up. Although her injuries were not healed, Littlepip is sent into a Ministry of Image building to clear out a parasprite infestation. The hostile turrets coupled with far more parasprites than she had ammo for nearly does Littlepip in, but she manages to re-program the turrets to target the parasprites instead. Littlepip finally sees Red Eye in action when he addresses the slaves. He turns out to be a earth pony with multiple cybernetic implants, most notably a red cyber right eye. Even more shockingly, he also reveals himself to be a former stable-dweller and even has a PipBuck on his right foreleg. To Littlepip's dismay, the numerous alicorns guarding Red Eye prevented her from attacking him. Littlepip chanced upon several slavers beating up Daff and raping Blood. Though she felt no kinship with the two bullies who attacked her earlier, the slavers' actions repulsed her so much that she brutally murdered them. Attempting to elude the guards who were drawn to the attention, Littlepip flees through a Ministry of Morale fun farm mirror house and sees a mirror reflecting a version of herself that's bloodied and in raider armor. Terrified and confused, she escapes into a nearby hotel, killing more pursuers in the process. The upper-levels of the hotel is filled with colts and fillies armed with weapons, and Littlepip is unable to bring herself to hurt them. She attempts to retreat, but faces an alicorn who floats an illusionary grenade (that was in fact a memory orb) towards her. Littlepip unwittingly falls for her very own trick and is forced into the memory orb. The memory orb is from Pinkie Pie, whose PTM-enhanced Pinkie Sense gives her the awareness that Littlepip was watching her. Waking up, Littlepip finds herself at the mercy of Red Eye. Even so, she fearlessly calls Red Eye a monster and furiously denies his claims they are alike. As gratitude for not harming the children, Red Eye sends Littlepip to the fighting arena instead of outright killing her. She is poisoned even before the match by a vengeful slaver. Littlepip is assigned to one of the two teams (along with Blood and Daff), and she observed the combatants as her fellow teammate-fighter explains to her of the rules. Blood is killed quickly in the first match, only to be avenged by Daff who savagely murders his killer in the second match. In the third match, Xenith the zebra who is champion of the last four arenas masterfully immobilizes Daff before mercifully killing him quickly. Littlepip is up next. Realizing that she could not bring herself to kill Xenith without good reason, and being unable to stand a chance against her much more skillful opponent, Littlepip pleads to Xenith not to fight. Unfortunately, the zebra is only interested in ending the match quickly and deals severe devastating blows to Littlepip, nearly killing her in the process. Forced to act to save her own life, Littlepip uses her telekinesis to choke Xenith into unconsciousness. She narrowly escapes the cage by surrounding it with radioactive goo to obscure the guards' aim, telekinetically picking the lock on top of the cage, and levitating Xenith and herself out. Stern's anti-machine rifle round grazes Littlepip's PipBuck, destroying her transmitter and causing Littlepip's magic to fail; they fall into the FunFarm. Badly injured and tired, Littlepip and Xenith ride the FunFarm roller-coaster to escape pursuing slavers. She manages to telekenetically snatch a rifle, taking down two slavers before they crashed into the Ministry of Morale hub. Although Littlepip has fully exhausted her magic, through Xenith's stealth and skills, they managed to kill several more slavers. Xenith makes it known to Littlepip that she (Littlepip) was responsible for her (Xenith) life now. Littlepip then breaks into the safes, retrieving balefire eggs and the schematics for the Radiation-Powered Engine. It took all of Littlepip's willpower not to take the PTM schematics as well. They continue to look for more supplies and insight into Red Eye's research, but are interrupted by a super-alicorn powered by radiation. Knowing that this creature was far more powerful than any of their previous adversaries, Littlepip and Xenith attempt to escape. The super-alicorn hits Xenith with a heart-attack spell, triggering an enraged Littlepip to do a desperate last-ditch attack. Momentarily surprised by her charge, the super-alicorn fails to react in time to the balefire eggs which Littlepip dropped into its bubble-shield and is killed. Littlepip falls unconscious shortly after and is bandaged up by Xenith. Shortly after, the two ran into Winter, Red Eye's cyborg dog. In their state, they are unable to fight him and are corralled to the roof-top where Red Eye's mercenaries lie-in-wait. Due to her soaking up vast amounts of radiation, a greatly-powered up Pyrelight arrives and is able to fend off all of Red Eye's forces. Unfortunately, she also burns down the Pinkie Pie balloons accidentally, preventing Littlepip and Xenith from escaping. They are captured once again and brought before Red Eye. Red Eye is no longer hostile this time, though he is still protected by the alicorns' shields. Red Eye wants LittlePip to kill the Goddess, who telepathically controls the alicorns. He plans to ascend to godhood and control the sun, moon, and weather. Once he's a god, he wants LittlePip to benevolently rule his empire. In return for doing as he says, he will allow Littlepip and Xenith to go free. If LittlePip refuses, he will destroy Tenpony Tower with a balefire bomb. He initially planned also to hold SteelHooves, Calamity and Velvet hostage, but they had instead succeeded in setting up access for Homage, defeated his squad, and captured Stern. Through a hostage exchange, Stern was "traded" for Littlepip and Xenith. Reunited with her friends once more, Littlepip is more convinced than ever they are her family now, and she belonged with them. SteelHooves initially rejects Xenith due to his prejudice against zebras, but she joins the group nonetheless due to approval from the others. Velvet chastises Littlepip for getting injured yet again, then heals her. They discuss about how Red Eye acquired his balefire bomb, and Littlepip comes to the horrifying conclusion it is the same balefire bomb they gave to New Appleloosa which is in cahoots with Red Eye. There is still tension regarding their new zebra companion however. Though SteelHooves has reservations about Xenith, Littlepip makes it known to him that she would have him put up with her, whether he likes it or not. He grudgingly accepts. Meanwhile, Littlepip also demands Xenith to accept Velvet's medical care, or she would not be allowed to travel with them. Xenith agrees, then offers to brew special elixirs to augment Littlepip. Littlepip is curious about SteelHoove's hatred of Zecora and zebras, and the memory orb she took from Fillydelphia was coincidentally related to Zecora. Entering it, Littlepip witnesses how Zecora was supposedly a zebra spy sent to infiltrate Canterlot, but in fact was acting as a double agent for the ponies; A knowledge shared only by Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie. The next morning, the group re-establishes that Littlepip is most suited to be their leader due to her quick-thinking and uncanny ability to plan ahead. They head back to the Stable-Tec HQ but Elder Blueberry Sabre and a large contingent of Steel Rangers are nowhere to be found. At the same time, Homage warns Littlepip that there was urgent trouble close to home. Within a restricted area, Littlepip comes upon the skeleton of Applebloom, whose last words recorded in her PipBuck were of how sorry she was and how hard she tried to prevent the death of some kids. Littlepip then hacks into the HQ maneframe, extracting the info of all built Stables and finds out Stable 101 which belongs to Red Eye was built within the Everfree Forest itself. To Littlepip's immense delight, she finally gets her chance to see Goddesses Celestia and Luna within Applebloom's memory orb. Applebloom was instructed by Goddess Celestia to build an academy for Goddess Luna's students within Littlehorn Valley, which was located near zebra lands. On the way back to Junction R-7 to investigate Homage's warning, SteelHooves and Xenith explains what happened at Luna's academy: some zebra refugees tried to get care in the school, but didn't respond to questions or warnings since they didn't know the language. The matron panicked and briefly activated defenses, slaughtering the helpless zebra civilians unintentionally. A father zebra whose family died took vengeance by sneaking into the academy with a stealth cloak and killing everypony with a megaspell. After the massacre, Princess Celestia abdicated (due to her guilt as she was the one that chose the location of the academy) and the war escalated to the point of no return. The zebras thought Princess Luna was Nightmare Moon, who was deeply ingrained in the zebras' religion as a terrible figure to be feared and destroyed. When Princess Luna took over the throne, they reacted violently, assuming that all the ponies had fell under Nightmare Moon's influence and the only outcome of the war was to utterly kill all the ponies and Princess Luna. At Junction R-7, the group receives a distress call from Littlepip's original home, Stable Two: The Steel-Rangers are invading and killing everypony. An anger like none other overtakes Littlepip, and she almost attacks SteelHooves. After some time, her rage gives way to sorrow and horror instead, and she breaks down at the thought of her former friends and family being slaughtered. Knowing that Littlepip is unable to bear the burden of this mission alone, Velvet comes up with the plan instead: The Steel Rangers are too dangerous to take on, they would try diplomacy first. On the way to Stable Two, Littlepip reveals that Zecora was acting as a double agent for the ponies. SteelHooves vehemently denies it. Moving on, Littlepip then shares the knowledge she gleamed from the various memory orbs in an attempt to lighten the situation. They finally arrive, only to see a small group of Steel Rangers under attack by a Star-spawn, an enormous creature that was almost invisible and invincible. Littlepip wraps the monster in a telekinetic sheen, Velvet then stunned it with her anesthetic spell and SteelHooves fired a missile through its eye, killing it. The lone surviving Steel Ranger, Knight Strawberry Lemonade reveals that Elder Cottage Cheese who ordered the attack was also after the Crusader Maneframe in Stable Twenty-Nine. Entering Stable Two, Littlepip breaks down once more at the sight of the countless ponies who were helplessly gunned down by the hostile Steel Rangers. The group instead decides they would mercilessly take down any Steel Ranger encountered, unless they surrendered first. Littlepip cries briefly at the sight of her dead mentor, then moves on to kill other Steel Rangers. Appearances in Other Stories Project Horizons Littlepip is often mentioned on the radio by her various titles, chronicling her various exploits. Blackjack met Littlepip as she was recovering from her cyberpony conversion surgery at Tenpony Tower. The duo snuck off to send a message to Red Eye, guaranteeing Tenpony's safety in exchange for killing The Goddess with Red Eye's assistance. Littlepip's encounter with Blackjack is removed from her mind and stored in one of the eight memory orb's Littlepip had made. Blackjack later saw Littlepip again, when she was heading into Maripony to assassinate The Goddess, Blackjack was being controlled by Unity who were going to use Blackjack to assassinate Littlepip, should she double-cross the Goddess. Blackjack witnissed Littlepip killing The Goddess and the Enclave who had come to negotiate with her. Heroes Littlepip's exploits are initially what inspire Hired Gun to launch a rescue mission to recover her brother from the Crimson Hoof. Littlepip's achievements are heard via radios and are also mentioned by various characters that Hired meets.The consequences of Littlepip's actions are felt in the story, such as clearing the permanent cloud cover and the alicorns who have mixed reactions to Littlepip killing The Goddess Outlaw Littlepip is first seen by Mach on the bridge in Ponyville, where the slavers who captured her, came into conflict with a group of raider ponies. Mach is prevented from providing her any aid by his two squadmates Gust and Gale. Mach later sees Littlepip in New Appleloosa, but doesn't recognize her due to the stolen raider apparel she is wearing. Mach is brought to Tenpony tower whilst being manipulated by The Goddess to kill Littlepip and take the Black Book. Mach refused, once he realised Littlepip and the Stable Dweller were the same pony, as she was his inspiration for leaving the Enclave in the first place. Murky Number Seven Murky Number Seven witness's Littlepip's escape from the Fillydelphia arena, the pit. Littlepip's escape sparks a riot, which leads Murky to almost escaping. Littlepip's presence is felt throughout Fillydelphia, despite the fact she has already escaped, her exploits are heard via radios, effecting various characters. Particularly her slaughter of the town of Arbu & the nearby Steel Rangers of Bucklyn Cross. Murky recieved a statuette of Littlepip, made of scrap metal from a fellow slave and also sees Littlepip in a vision he was recieving whilst close to death. Traits Appearance Aside from being female and of a smaller frame than most ponies, not much else is known about her physical appearance; which is left intentionally vague. It is clearly stated however, that her cutie mark is a Pipbuck, she wears her Pipbuck on her right foreleg, is always in her stable bardings, and carries several saddlebags. Initially, she did not care about her appearance, resorting to wear even raider armor as protection - oblivious to the risk to herself, and teaching her a valuable lesson about fashion sense of wearing raider attire in the post-apocalyptic Equestria. Early on, her enemies often underestimate her (with fatal consequences) due to her unimpressive demeanor and size. By the latter parts of the story, the arsenal she carried at all times was enough to scare other ponies. The image used on this page is the most common fan interpretation. It is assumed, however, that Littlepip has plain hair, going by how she often admires other mares' hair and even remarked to herself how she wishes for Rainbow Dash's hair. It can also be assumed that Littlepip is cute, as she was able to charm her way past guard-ponies when she was under the effects of PTM (although this may simply have been due to the Mintals). Personality Littlepip is a smart unicorn, prone to witty remarks vocally (occasionally inadvertently), as well as formulating the colorful epithets. She is able to conceive highly effective plans for both herself and her team, as well as execute them with herself in a central position within the plan. She is incredibly curious, often to the point of digressing from her goals to investigate new places; her companions have pointed out this as a particular vice. She is, however, well suited to the task with skills in hacking Terminals and pre-war technology in general. Littlepip had a profound interest in Lockpicking, and is incredibly tenacious about opening all locked containers and safes she encounters. She is very kind-hearted and, due to her naive upbringing in a sheltered environment in a Stable, has a strong idea of right and wrong; although her definition of what is right and wrong does change over time. This, coupled with her natural bravery, does tend to lead her into foolhardy situations, whether it be seemingly impossible rescues or dangerous missions with little more reward than just to help someone, just because it was right. Littlepip does possess a fine amount of natural charisma, and has managed to gather a very diversified group of Wasteland warriors under a single banner, with her as the appointed leader. Littlepip has an interest in mares, and has earned herself the love and respect of her marefriend, Homage. Skills Despite coming from a peaceful Stable and possessing no prior weapons training, Littlepip rapidly becomes skilled with all kinds of small guns through necessity, possessing a large array of such weapons, and uses her S.A.T.S. with noteworthy prowess and to great advantage during combat. Among her favourite weapons are Little Macintosh, the Zebra Rifle and her Sniper Rifle. She has had brief experience with melee weapons, unarmed combat and energy weapons. Littlepip possesses great skills in stealth, and is often able to avoid combat to a great extent. This is also one of the reasons why she often travels light, dressed only in her armoured Stable barding. She possesses prowess in dealing with many types of locks that is far superior to the skills of most other Wastelanders, and the same can be said for her abilities in terminal hacking. Despite a lack in variety of spells she knows, her telekinesis skills have been brought to fair and creative use during the story. Feats include crushing an alicorn under a boxcar; picking several locks with no tools; creating makeshift levitating stepping stones; dismantling machines from far; choking ponies by strangling their throats, and lifting a pack of hellhounds far into the sky to fall to their death. Moreover, her telekinetic power has grown exponentially during the chapters, to the point where she is able to levitate entire slabs of stone or crumbled wall sections with ease, not to mention having mastered the difficult art of self-levitation and flight. Exposure to the Black Book has expanded Littlepip's abilities with, for lack of a better term, blood magic. Similar to how several Alicorns have used blood born weapons to attack, Littlepip has also gained the ability to craft blood into seemingly physical objects, including spears and hardened bandages or casts. It is unknown if this is an element of her increasingly powerful telekinetics or if it is a completely new spell. Through continued exposure to Taint, Littlepip has gained a few mutations, although their exact effects are as yet still unknown. It is known that she doesn't seem to suffer any of the negative effects of prolonged radiation exposure. Indeed, prolonged exposure actually seems to heal her in a similar fashion to Alicorns, Ghouls and Balefire Phoenixes. This regeneration has actually allowed her to regrow a severed limb. Life Bloom has commented that Littlepip's biology was closer to that of an alicorn than a normal unicorn. Skill Progress *Science reached 100% at level 18, chapter 17. *Lockpicking reached 100% at level 23, chapter 22. *Firearms reached 100% at level 29, chapter 28. *Stealth reached 100% at the maximum level, 30, chapter 29. Equipment Littlepip uses a variety of weapons throughout the course of her journey. Her signature weapons include her sniper rifle, an enchanted zebra rifle, and the unique revolver Little Macintosh. Littlepip also found a balefire egg launcher in Canterlot, but it was destroyed. However, its ammunition -- balefire eggs -- was saved. Littlepip also owned two Dart Gun's, but she gave one away to a mare whose life she had saved. Relationships ;Velvet Remedy :Littlepip first saw Velvet Remedy at a birthday party for Stable Two's Overmare's daughter's birthday, and had fostered a crush on her ever since. They first met in person when Velvet Remedy brought in her PipBuck for repairs, allowing her to escape while it was in Littlepip's possession. Immediately following the opening of Stable Two, the relationship was one sided as Littlepip envisioned herself as Velvet Remedy's rescuer, while Velvet's resolve to forever be free of Stable life allowed her to emotionally detach from everyone she had known. :Shortly after finding her at Appleloosa, responsibility reversed as Velvet Remedy repeatedly brought Littlepip back from the brink of death with her medical prowess. Velvet Remedy assumed a near maternal role in Littlepip's life, acting as a moral compass and showing concern for her well being. This, to Littlepip's initial dismay, prevented the sort of closeness that Littlepip had always dreamed of. :Their relationship took a turn when Velvet shot Littlepip with a non-lethal Dart Gun that Littlepip had constructed for her, in order to force Littlepip to receive treatment for Party-Time Mint-al addiction. Littlepip knew that such medical intervention was necessary, but was nonetheless stung by Velvet's betrayal and lost the crush on her that she had fostered for so many years. :Their relationship instead evolved to one of very good friends, but Littlepip can't help but admire Velvet every now and then (in a playful lustful sort of way). ;Calamity :When they first met, he shot her four times due to her Raider-like appearance, almost killing her. Feeling remorse for this mistake, and for other reasons, he decided to travel with her. :Calamity could be considered Littlepip's right-hand man, particularly during fighting, having been with her since early in the story. They were very close to each other, and he had remarkable faith in her as a leader and a friend; he acted as a strong support for her when times got rough, both in and out of combat. Though there were rare occasions when Calamity disagreed with Littlepip, he has remained unwavering in his support for her. :Littlepip truly considers Calamity to be her first and best friend, even to the point of feeling happy for him and Velvet Remedy being in a relationship despite her immense crush on Velvet Remedy. Littlepip's realization that Calamity feels guilty for her addiction to Party-time Mint-als was one of her greatest motivation to abstain from the drug. She is also aware that Calamity has been living in the wasteland much longer than her and often turns to him for answers. ;SteelHooves :Prior to their meeting, SteelHooves had known Littlepip as the valorous Stable Dweller. She formally met SteelHooves outside of his shack during an alicorn attack where he had been gravely injured, and she subsequently saved his life, earning his companionship. :Littlepip considers SteelHooves to be the heavy gunner of the group, and their most dangerous combatant as well. His ability to withstand damage while continuing to fight impresses her, but with Velvet Remedy's warning, Littlepip also realizes he has a habit of ignoring his injuries. In Canterlot, Littlepip even had to order SteelHooves to 'lay down' so she could run a diagnostic on his medical status. :Littlepip viewed a large number of memory orbs in which SteelHooves played a role. Due to this, she knew more about his past than the rest of the group. Thus, Littlepip forged a closer bond with SteelHooves than he might normally have allowed. Though she is initially repulsed by his willingness to kill behind his friends' back, Littlepip quickly realizes his heart is in the right place and accepts him for it. During the Arbu incident, SteelHooves backs Littlepip on her decision, though he also berates her for allowing anger to control her actions. ;Xenith :When they first met in the pit, Littlepip immediately felt a kinship with Xenith, and repeatedly sought a peaceful resolution instead of fighting to the death. Even with her life in danger, Littlepip refused to leave Xenith after defeating her, and sought to escape with her. :Rescued from Red Eye, she often mentioned that Littlepip is responsible for her life until she said otherwise. Xenith's knowledge of old zebra potion brewing allowed her to produce a potion capable of strengthening Littlepip even further. Though Littlepip is often unable to account for Xenith in combat due to their vastly different fighting styles, Littlepip absolutely trusts in Xenith to back her up. The two have saved each other on many occasions. :Littlepip also cares very deeply for Xenith as a friend, and goes to great lengths for Xenith to feel comfortable among other ponies, even once helping to disguise Xenith as a pony and shopping with her. Littlepip also wishes for Xenith to be reunited with her daughter. Interestingly, Littlepip considers Xenith to be attractive, and has entertained the thought of taking part in a threesome with Homage and her. ;Homage :Littlepip formally met Homage upon her first visit to Tenpony Tower; there, she learned of Homage's alter-ego, DJ Pon3. :Homage had great respect for Littlepip's bravery and perseverance to do what was right even when confronted with the harsh reality of the wasteland. Likewise, Littlepip respected Homage's integrity and honesty to be honest and true, even if such honesty was painful. It was these traits that led the two to enter an intimate relationship. :Homage enjoyed pushing Littlepip beyond her comfort zone from time to time, and liked to playfully embarrass her, even so far as to have DJ Pon3 mention intimate points of their relationship across the airwaves. :Under the guise of DJ Pon3, Homage was a source of inspiration to Littlepip. However, her insistence on building a legendary status around Littlepip's accomplishments had been embarrassing and sometimes uncomfortable for the mare. Under all these playfulness however, Homage and Littlepip truly love each other deeply, and each considers the other to be her light in the darkness. ;Watcher/Spike :The very first ally whom Littlepip meets. It was Watcher's warning which alerted Littlepip to the mine outside the Carousel Boutique, thus saving her life. He then taught her about finding her own virtue, and sent her to the Ponyville Library to look for The Wasteland Survival Guide, saving Ditzy Doo in the process and paving her way to eventually meeting Calamity. :Littlepip was initially untrusting of Watcher's intention, not knowing his true identity, and being sent in the way of danger for him multiple times. When she finally met Watcher in person and learnt he was in fact Spike the dragon, she was overcome with surprise and anger; accusing him of refusing to help those in need despite his great power. Spike then showed Littlepip the Gardens of Equestria which he had faithfully protected, and gained her utmost trust and understanding. :While Spike and Littlepip were initially devastated to learn that she is not one of The Elements of Harmony, he has remained one of her closest ally. Littlepip is the very first pony whom he has dared reveal the Gardens of Equestria to, and she has sworn to protect it with him at all costs as well as to seek out the other elements. :Littlepip cares greatly for Spike, and could not bear to tell him the truth of Twilight Sparkle's torturous demise, instead lying to him that she died quickly and valiantly, and that she was thinking fondly about Spike as she passed. Notes & Trivia *Though Littlepip's looks are left intentionally vague, most fan-interpretations now are based on the original art by John Joseco. *Littlepip seems to be based on the Lone Wanderer: the player character from Fallout 3. **She left a Stable (Vault in the Fallout universe) to chase after someone. **She is given an armored version of a regular Stable jumpsuit. *Littlepip's title "The Stable Dweller" is a reference to the Vault Dweller the player character from the original fallout. *Here's a description of the character provided by the author herself. *Kkat has released her official character sheet for Littlepip which you can find here. *A Pipboy called a Lil' Pip 3000 was set to appear in the cancelled fallout game Van Buren. This possibly inspired Littlepip's name. * Littlepip's "Toaster repair pony" title is a reference to threedogs radio broadcast about his toaster being broken after disarming the atomic bomb in Megaton . Gallery Littlepip.jpg|by John Joseco tumblr_meds9vLEng1rb8iswo1_1280.jpg|Poster by doom13 33117 - fallout equestria fanfic art Littlepip.png little_pip_2_0_by_munkari-d53yk5k.jpg|Littlepip equestrian_wasteland_by_idess-d3ins9f.jpg Little pip by munkari-d4tz8vm.jpg Enraptured by the Memory by Superstrider.png 480061_273492386082333_64130171_n.jpg 393283_172152796216293_284709577_n.jpg 376228_153477528083820_2076890872_n.jpg 41722__safe_gun_fallout-equestria_littlepip_artist-dawnmistpony_calamity_steelhooves.png 138720 - artist-xatiav drugs fallout_equestria Littlepip party_time_mintals toilet.jpg little_pip_vector_by_brisineo-d56qye5.png 147751 - artist-acesential fallout_equestria Littlepip.png eep__by_acesential-d504ovl.png home_sweet_homage_by_slowlearner46-d4pnt5i.png little_homage_by_whatsapokemon-d5ldjea.png|Little-Homage by Whatsapokemon PipBetrayed.png|Littlepip Paralysed by a dart gun. By little pip and eyebot .JPG 25229 safe fallout-equestria artist-ecmajor fallout fallout--equestria littlepip co 2.jpg|Lounging Littlepip by ecmajor (drawing) and FireEel (coloring)|link=http://fieryeel.deviantart.com/art/Littlepip-312076036 Category:Characters Category:Fallout: Equestria Main Cast Category:Unicorns